¿sabes que resulto de mi deseo?
by M.A.S.Snow
Summary: Un deseo...puede cambiarlo todo.


_Queridos lectores: (opcional, si no puedes o no quieres poner las canciones no hay problema)Favor de leer la historia con las siguientes canciones puestas en el siguiente orden: cuando lleguen a la frase "nuestra historia sin duda..." poner Until it´s gone-Linkin Park, después de acabada la primer canción poner Amnesia-5 Seconds of Summer._

.

.

_**¿sabes que resulto de mi deseo?**_

.

.

Amargo y dulce, bueno y malo, luz y oscuridad, el cielo y el infiero, ying y yang, ángeles y demonios, sangres sucias y sangres puras, justicia e injusticia, amor y odio, serpientes y leones, valentía y cobardia…**tu y yo. **

Hace mucho tiempo yo le pedí al destino poder unir a ambas partes, que estas bailaran un solo vals al compás de la paz y armonía.

«_ ¿Sabes que resulto de mi deseo? » _

Yo siempre estuve del lado de lo justo, mientras que tú ibas por los pasillos haciendo injusticia. Siempre fui considerada una persona dulce y querida por los demás, y tú siempre fuiste despreciado por los que no eran de tu casa o misma clase social, un amargado. Yo siempre ayudaba a los demás siendo una buena persona y tú siempre molestando siendo así considerado una mala persona. Yo soy una sangre sucia hija de muggles y tú un sangre pura nacido en una poderosa y a la vez intimidante familia.

.

.

El _tic-tac_ de los relojes siempre andando resuena por todo el catillo al que llamamos hogar. Este siempre con su sonido nos recordaba el inicio o el final de una clase.

_« ¿Sabes que yo siempre esperaba ansiosamente la clase de pociones para poder ver tu ingenio volar?» _

Siempre fuiste tú, el único con la inteligencia suficiente como para hacerle guerra a la mía, siendo el único que podía sacarme de mis casillas mientras que tu rostro y tus mil y un respuestas sarcásticas e hirientes rondaba en mi mente noche tras noche.

_«Aun me pregunto cómo es posible que hayamos terminado de esta manera»_

Siempre creí que los prejuicios estarían presentes entre nosotros, dándonos una razón por la cual no seguir de aquella manera, pero…tú me demostraste otra cara de ti mismo.

_«Siempre creí conocer al arrogante y frió chico que aparentabas ser»_

.

.

Aquel día en la torre de Astronomía me di cuenta de que el destino había cumplido su promesa pero…no de la forma en que había imaginado.

Me di cuenta de muchas cosas que jamás creí posible ver, aunque tal vez solo era cuestión de que ambos sufriéramos y deseáramos salir de nuestros cascarones para poder ver otra realidad a la cual nos estuvimos escabullendo durante tantos años.

_« ¿Sabías que esta vida es un juego sin final y para que ambos pudiéramos ver otra realidad primero debimos de sufrir para que el dolor nos cambiara?» _

Tardamos demasiado en aprender y comprender por fin, que nada era lo que se pintaba y que al fin y al cabo no éramos tan diferentes, que la sangre es de un mismo color sin importar si eres una sangre pura o una nacida de muggles.

Sé que te habían inculcado cada uno de esos estúpidos prejuicios, pero, a pesar de ello, nunca serias capaz de matar a alguien que no fuese de tu clase.

_« ¿Sabes cómo me di cuenta?» _

.

.

Nunca entendí por qué era yo siempre el objetico de tus burlas y humillaciones incesantes y dolorosas. No fue hasta aquel día en que nos declaramos a la luz de la luna en aquella noche de Navidad que me di cuenta que siempre fue por tus sentimientos irremediables por mí.

Tu fragancia con olor a menta, tu porte aristocrático y tu bello traje negro de lino aún están grabados en mi memoria, pues aquellas cosas eran lo que traías puesto en nuestra noche llena de amor y desbordante pasión. Fue ahí donde creamos juntos a los gemelos Scorpius y Abrax.

_«Sabes…tú fuiste el primer hombre que me tomo y me hizo suya» _

Tuvimos que enfrentarnos a muchas personas para que nuestro amor rebasara a cada obstáculo.

Tus amigos, para mi sorpresa, nos apoyaron. Mientras que los míos le dieron la espalda a nuestro amor. Luna, Nevill, Seamus Finigan, Dean Thomas, George Weasley, Charley Weasley, Bill Weasley y Fleur fueron los únicos de mis amigos que nos apoyaron hasta el final.

_«Siempre le dije a Harry y a Ronald que nada nos separaría…tal parece me equivoque» _

Me propusiste matrimonio en Navidad en medio de un parque muggle lleno de gente y acepte con lágrimas en los ojos de felicidad.

Cuando lo anunciamos, el mundo mágico de volcó de cabeza y la gente que nos apoyaba no dejaba de mandar vociferadores felicitándonos incluso Ritta Straker no dejaba de escribir en el profeta todo acerca de nuestra boda y alentar a los demás magos y brujas a decir su opinión fuerte y claro.

Un 5 abril nos casamos finalmente en Japón, pues deseábamos con toda el alma poder apreciar como las flores de Sakura no bañaban en su esplendor.

«_Cuando me pediste matrimonio, aun estando con una barriga de 4 meses, me dijiste que estaba hermosa»_

Medio año después de casarnos y de tener a los gemelos, tuvimos al pequeño Orión, a quien le toco nombrar a Narcisa tu madre.

Mientras que tu madre, mi suegra, estaba encantada con que tú pudieses ser feliz al fin, tu padre seguía sin aceptar por completo que nosotros estuviéramos juntos.

Recuerdo que en ese entonces tanto Harry como Ronald ya estaban casados. Harry con, inesperadamente, la persona a quien considerabas una hermana…Pansy Parkinson, tenían unas hermosas gemelas: Lili Luna y Lira Jane, de la misma edad que nuestros gemelos. Ronald por su parte se había casado con Astoria Grenngras.

_«No sé cómo no vi en ese entonces lo que se le avecinaba a nuestro pequeños» _

Pasaron los años, en los cuales nosotros vivimos nuestra hermosa y triste historia de amor en Bulgaria.

Nuestra historia sin duda no tuvo su final ahí, pues pasados 5 años nació la última criaturita del resultado de nuestro amor: Rose Cygnus, a la que considerabas una muñeca de porcelana y la princesita de nuestra inesperada familia, aunque no era una princesita en sí, pues termino siendo idéntica a ti en todos los sentidos.

Gracias a nuestra pequeñita fue que nos unimos más, no solo nosotros, sino que tu padre al ser cautivado por su forma de ser y el perderte a ti fue que por fin acepto nuestra felicidad así convirtiéndose en un gran abuelo.

Recuerdo que gracias a eso, Harry fue corriendo hasta Bulgaria para pedirnos perdón por todo, para decirme lo mucho que me quería y que no deseaba que dejara este mundo tan pronto-ambos, con todas las fuerzas que teníamos lo perdonamos-. Él no fue el único en aparecerse, pues muchos de nuestros amigos y demás magos iban a velar por que no dejáramos este mundo…

_**«Fue en vano» **_

Primero fuiste tú y a los pocos minutos yo.

Cuando deje este mundo te vi al final de aquel blanco pasillo lleno de imagines con recuerdos de nuestra vida en la tierra. La paz nos llenó a ambos y una esfera dorada nos llevó al lado de aquellas personas tan queridas que hace tiempo habían dejado la tierra.

Estando con ellos nos reunimos en un círculo alrededor de un espejo de gran tamaño en el cual pudimos apreciar el sufrimiento de aquellos nuestros amigos.

Tus padres lloraban incontrolablemente al lado de tu cuerpo inerte. Harry no dejaba de aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas a mi cuerpo sin vida, mientras se maldecía a los cuatro vientos por lo estúpido que había sido. Nuestros demás amigos no podían salir del shock emocional que les causaba nuestra muerte. Nuestros hijos mayores no podían creer lo que veían frente a ellos, aquello fue demasiado para unos pequeñines como ellos, y al final terminaron desmayándose en medio del lugar. Nuestra pequeña, por alguna razón estaba seria y nos miraba fijamente a ambos mientras que unos pequeños colmillos se avecinaba en su boca-ella era un animago-.

Yo no paraba de llorar en tu hombro, pues no quería que nuestros seres queridos sufrieran por nuestra culpa. Tú estabas consolándome mientras no apartabas la vista de la figura de nuestra bebe.

Dumbledore, no apartaba su vista de nuestra niña, mientras embozaba una pequeña pero perceptible sonrisa. Aquel acto recuerdo que te pareció un insulto, pero no era nada de eso.

Minutos u horas después la misma esfera cegadora y dorada nos tragó ambos, mientras Dumbledore nos decía:

"_El destino cumplió su promesa…ahora es momento de que ustedes le demuestren que ha valido la pena" _

Después de eso todo se volvió blanco y sentí como el calor me invadía. Momentos después abrí mis ojos y no se hicieron esperar los rostros de asombro y felicidad de nuestros amigos y familiares, pues tú también habías despertado al mismo tiempo que yo.

_«Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde»_

Después de aquel terrible suceso, pasaron los años, en ese transcurso volvimos a Londres mágico.

Nuestros pequeños iniciaron en Hogwarts, Abrax termino en Gryffindor a lo que tu bufaste y maldeciste a los cuatro vientos; Scorpius en Slytherin yo bufe y tu sonreíste orgulloso. Al año siguiente entro Orión quien término en Gryffindor, él estaba molesto pues quería estar en Slytherin y tú también y yo por mi cuenta y te lo echaba en cara cada que podía. Cinco años después entro Rose, quien semanas después de entrar inicio como buscadora en el equipo de Quidich de su casa: Slytherin.

Nuestros pequeños durante su tiempo en Hogwarts demostraron tener cualidades de nosotros, unos más otros. Abrax demostró tener mis cualidades, convirtiéndose en prefecto y premio anual, mientras que Scorpius solo en prefecto pues no quería ser premio anual. Orión demostró también tener muchas de mis cualidades, y pocas tuyas, no fue prefecto pues se las ideaba muy bien para meterse en problemas. Rose por su parte demostró tener todas tus cualidades, excepto que no se acostaba con cualquiera, fue premio anual, pues al igual que Orión y su padrino George Weasley demostró tener mucho interés en las bromas, convirtiéndose en una busca problemas nata.

_«Siempre dudaste de tus habilidades como padre, pero, sin duda eras mejor de lo que creías» _

Sin duda los problemas no tardaron en aparecer, cobrando, aunque pocas, vidas que de verdad apreciábamos, no solo nosotros sino que también nuestro adorados hijos.

Tengo que admitir que nuestros pequeños no vivieron la más normal de las infancias ni la más feliz. Pero sin duda la más inolvidable. Al igual que nosotros también sufrieron pérdidas y desamores que los marcaron, pero aun así lograron encontrar el verdadero amor en quien menos se lo esperaban.

_«El destino siempre hacia de las suyas en nuestra vida»_

.

.

Luna y Theodore Nott tuvieron un niño, de la misma edad de Rose. Aquel niño se convirtió en su mejor amigo, eran inseparables. Siempre me preguntaba si había algún romance entre ellos, mis dudas se respondieron el día en que los vi besarse apasionadamente en un claro en el bosque prohibido. Claro que mis dudas volvieron el día en que James, el hijo menor de Harry, entro en la vida de mi hija, y no solo él, sino que también Ted, que aunque era mayor que ella y familia, no paraba de tratar de ganarse el corazón de nuestra niña.

Los gemelos y Orión eran más cerrados en cuanto a amistades, las únicas que tenían eran las del hijo de Blaise y Gynni: Stefano, también tenían la amistad de la hija de Nevill, Ted Remus Lupin y aunque ellos no lo admitiesen, también eran amigos de las gemelas Potter.

_« ¿No es bonito el amor infantil?...tu siempre respondías que les hacía falta más experiencia»_

El tiempo paso volando, cada uno de nuestros niños se casó y formo su propia familia. Tú y yo nos volvimos viejos. Tus padres murieron pero felices y en paz por poder verte con una verdadera familia.

_«Con su muerte, aunque no lo creas, sufrí igual o más que con la muerte de mis padres»_

¿Recuerdas como dejamos este mundo finalmente? Yo sí. Sé que dejamos a nuestros pequeños pronto pero por lo menos morimos juntos y por la misma razón:

**Protegerlos…**

Sé que dirás que es un recuerdo triste, pero no lo es. Porqué sé que morimos por una buena razón. Gracias a nosotros y el esfuerzo de muchas personas: nuestros hijos, los hijos de nuestros amigos y demás gente cercana podrán vivir finalmente en la paz que siempre desee.

Querido Draco, mi eterno amor, mi Romeo, mi serpiente, mi huron, mi rubio teñido, mi yang, mi demonio que me arrastró a una nueva realidad que nunca quise ver… ¿sabes por fin la respuesta a mi pregunta?:

_¿Sabes que resulto de mi deseo? _yo sí, y me enorgullezco de a verlo vivido junto a ti: **la persona a quien amo.**

_._

_._

_Dime querido amigo que he dejado ser parte de mis recuerdos ¿sabes que resulto de mi deseo?_

_.._.._

ATTE: HERMIONE JANE MALFOY (DE SOLTERA GRANGER)


End file.
